User talk:TheGamingScout2002
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Truth Behind Pac-Man page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:08, February 10, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:23, February 10, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:52, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: Story The first time you uploaded it, there were a number of capitalization errors ("I" should be capitalized.) You corrected that in the re-uploaded (see message above) version, but forgot to fix the capitalization on anti-anxiety and anti-despresants. "He started taking Anti-Anxiety pills...", "and Antidepressants to help stop his nightmares." (A side note: anti-depressants have actually been linked to nightmares. They are a palliative for depression and would do nothing to stop nightmares.) You switch back-and-forth between hyphenating Pac-Man and not hyphenating Pac Man. I believe it is hyphenated, but I believe uniformity is more important in this instance. Story issues: First and foremost, you may want to consider naming the protagonist so you can avoid the unintentional hilarity of imagining Mr. Pac-man getting boozy, crashing his car, and OD-ing on meds. Unfortunately the concept of basing a theory pasta on the protagonist being in a coma is very common and has found its way onto our list of cliches to avoid. The connections seem a bit contrived as well and a bit of a stretch. "The pills represent the Anti-Anxiety medicine he took because in game, if Pac-Man gets 10,000 points, he will get an extra life, hence making him live longer." How exactly do points factor into his 'real' life and coma? "The Power Pills represent the Antidepressants because if Pac-Man eats a Power Pill, The Ghosts turn blue and Pac-Man can eat them, hence making him less afraid." Once again, antidepressants are used to curb depression, they don't make people less afraid or help them combat nightmares. "The reason the ghosts come back even after being eaten represents the fact the even though Pac-Man took the Antidepressants, he still kept having the nightmares." See message above. Additionally the tacked-on mini-theories theories about Ms. Pac-man and Pac-man Jr. seem like tag-alongs that don't really improve the story and actually weaken it. Finally the ending needs work. "All I have to say now is that this is one of the most saddest game story I have ever read. (Seems like a loaded phrase as you are the one telling the story.) A story that we thought was kid (-)friendly was the story of a Man (man) and Wife (wife) who wanted their life back and might get them, as long as you play the game." Theory pastas have a tendency to be viewed in a much more strict light due to the fact that a lot of them seem to be this formula: "kid's show/game + dark element added in (with comatose states/heaven/hell theories) = Theory pasta." In fact they have gotten so prevalent we added a sub-section in the Creepypasta Wiki:Creepy Clichés page.